Si je défaille
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Sanae se défait de Tsubasa. Parole: si je défaille Mozart opéra rock


Si je défaille

**J'ai incendié mes romans**

**Assassiné mes princes charmants**

Oui, je l'ai quitté, aujourd'hui, bien que rien n'ai vraiment commencer, je l'ai quitter, sa ne pouvais plus durer, encore, toujours attendre, une marque d'affections, attendre toujours, ne jamais être récompensé, jamais vraiment aimer, et jamais désirer…

Qui ? Qui pourrai vivre éternellement ainsi ? J'ai endurer ça pendant sept ans, et aujourd'hui, il part. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il va réaliser sont rêve d'enfant, moi j'ai dut me résoudre a faire le deuil du mien… Non jamais je ne pourrai l'épouser et vivre à ses cotés si il ne me remarque pas comme femme… Non jamais…

_Mes frayeurs sont tenaces_

_Elles tenaillent ma désinvolture_

_Je n'ai que l'audace_

_De caresser mes écorchures_

_(Bonheur de malheur)_

**J'ai effacé les empreintes et les regrets**

**Amers des amours blessés**

Bien sur que cet image de l'amour unique, celui des contes de fée, j'ai du me résoudre à ne plus y croire : Le premier amour arrive rarement a maturité, j'avais espéré être l'exception qui confirmerai la règle…

Mais bien sûr ce n'ai pas arriver, tant mieux ou tant pis je ne sais point… Mais maintenant ? Qui vais-je aimer ?

_Je cherche l'amour sûr_

_La passion loyale_

_Des serments qu'on se jure_

_(Bonheur de malheur)_

**Je m'étais fait le serment**

**De renoncer aux amants**

Depuis que j'ai fait le deuil de mon amour a sens unique que je portais a Tsubasa, bien de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et je n'aime plus, l'amour ne semble ne plus vouloir de moi, j'ai renoncer a mon grand amour peut être, et puis tout a changer depuis son départ…

J'ai dût changer d'adresse, de lycée, de ville, et de région, pourtant parmi le peuple de la mégapoles je n'ai pas trouvé l'amour, pas l'amour amoureux…

J'aime mon nouveau lycée, mon rêve de devenir danseuse classique est assouvie, j'ai été prise dans la section danse classique du plus renommé lycée du pays, j'aime ma famille, aujourd'hui complète, mon frère aîné nous ayant rejoins après avoir changer de faculté de droit entre deux années.

Et j'aime ma bande d'amies, ces filles un peu folles avec qui je sors pendant les vacances, rien avoir avec les footballeurs avec lesquels j'ai grandis… Le foot aussi est sorti de ma vie…

_Je danse avec les Dieux_

_Je danse avec le vent_

_Je suis ivre_

_Ivre et vivant_

_(Je danse avec les Dieux)_

**Et puis un soir, il m'a touché sans égard**

**Son regard ma brûlé la peau**

Hier soir, nous étions en pleine fête du sport, cet évènement automnal, qui ouvre au public les portes de l'établissement, toutes les sections doivent présenter leurs activités, nous avons eu droit a un cours de danse classique en plein air, j'était tellement concentré sur cet événement, danser devant un public, que je ne suis aller voir aucune autre démonstration…

Mais c'est sans grande surprise que j'ai vu débarquer pendant mon cour les footballeur, et au milieu Kojiro Hyuga, que je n'eu aucun mal a reconnaître. Il me suivait des yeux cherchant certainement une raison à ma présence…

Quand nous sommes descendu de l'estrade, en nage, il m'a attrapé par le bras, et nous sommes sortit… Pas besoin qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, que je lui expliquer la raison de ma présence ici : la mutation de ma mère, le licenciement de mon père, mon frère qui est accepter en fac de droit et moi qui veut devenir danseuse…

_N'en déplaise_

_Aux courtisans qui baisent_

_Les pieds des hommes les mieux chaussés_

_Je me ris de leurs vis de punaise_

_Ecrasées_

_(Place je passe)_

**Et si je défaille**

**Sur ses crocs, je m'empale**

**Je n'suis pas de taille**

**Je finirai dans les griffes de se mâle**

Parler a Kojiro comme a un ami, ce fut comme une révélation, plus je le regardais, plus je le trouvé beau, on riait parfois, quand une anecdotes ou un souvenir s'y prêter. Il me rappela a quel point j'était une teigne, j'ai tellement rie, parler foot, et le tout sans penser a Tsubasa, que je me suis trouver suspecte.

Dans ma tête le Tigre, c'était non seulement un animal dangereux, mais aussi un joueur de foot auprès duquel je ne n'aurais pas dut savoir me tenir, j'ai comprit que mon masque de verre, celui qui me tenait a distance du dit Tigre, ne devait en aucun cas se brise, voir même se fêler, sans quoi il serait probable que je tombe amoureuse de lui…

_J'ai peur _

_D'user mon sourire_

_A courir ce bonheur de malheur_

_(Bonheur de malheur)_

**Et si je défaille**

**A coup sûr, j'aurai mal**

**Faut que je m'en aille**

**Bien avant qu'il me dévore, l'animal **

**Au corps et encore**

Et puis j'ai remarquer, que du coin de l'œil il me regardait bizarrement, dans le passé parfois, j'avais surpris se regard sur moi, il y avait un mélange d'envie de toute sorte.

C'était étrange pour moi, à quatorze ans a l'époque, de sentir se regard glisser sur moi, avant j'avais l'excuse, j'aimais Tsubasa passionnément, jamais je n'aurai posé les yeux sur un autre que Tsubasa, en fait tout tourner autour de Tsubasa…

Aujourd'hui, délivrai de cet passion stérile, l'envie devenait désir…

_Je veux le sacrement_

_Un air d'opéra rose_

_L'amant au firmament_

_Et des chœurs qui se superposent_

_En apothéose_

_(Les solos sous les draps)_

**Que mes ruptures me retiennent**

**Que mes blessures s'en souviennent**

Mais bien sur la peur de la passion vient le lendemain de cet « rencontre », si je tombais amoureuse de lui, j'allais souffrir, bien que plus mûrs qu'au collège nous étions encore trop jeune pour qu'il m'apporte l'amour dont j'avais besoin, celui qui tiendrais suffisamment longtemps pour que je maudisse pas l'amour a jamais …

_Sous mon masque de fer_

_Des larmes qui lacèrent_

_Mes anciennes blessures_

_(Bim bam boum)_

**Je cours à ma perte, mes démons me guettent**

**Offerte, je me jette à l'eau**

Oui, nous étions trop jeune, surtout moi, encore enfant dans ma tête, et Kojiro n'était pas un prince charmant, non… L'amour, bêtise, foutaise…

_On m'a dit que c'est ainsi _

_Que le bonheur c'est comme ça_

_Comme un sacerdoce qui va de soi_

_(Bonheur de malheur)_

**Et si je défaille**

**Sur ses crocs, je m'empale**

**Je n'suis pas de taille**

**Je finirai dans les griffes de se mâle**

Et pourtant, qu'es ce que j'ai aimer lui parler, et quand quelque jour plus tard il m'a invité a venir manger avec l'équipe de foot, quand en face de moi il essaye de piquer dans mon repas, faisant rire toute la tablé, me faisant rire, j'ai comprit, que le piège s'était déjà en partie refermer sur moi…

L'amour des autres sembler tellement plus légère, moi il me faut du solide, maintenant ou jamais… Un amour solide, qui en trouve au lycée ?

_A vouloir l'éternel_

_J'ai peur l'essentiel_

_(Bonheur de malheur)_

**Il faut que ça vaille**

**La peine sans trop de mal**

**Un feu de paille**

**Me porterait à coup sûr le coup fatal**

**Au corps et encore**

Pourtant j'ai succombé, aujourd'hui, dans les bras de Mon Tigre, sa va mieux, on est aller chercher Tsubasa a l'aéroport, a l'expression de mes amis du primaires j'ai comprit que pour eux, je n'avait pas fait une croix sur Tsubasa, alors débarque aux bras de son rival sur le terrain s'était tout simplement impossible, et Tsubasa, il a eu du mal a y croire aussi…

Un amour solide, je l'ai eu, et cette vie de femme au foyer qu'ils m'imaginaient endosser avait été remplacée par une brillante carrière dans la danse…

_Pour grandir, t'accomplir et sortir_

_De la ronde séculaire_

_(J'accuse mon père)_

**Que mes ruptures me retiennent **

Au fond ma rupture elle m'a retenue, jusqu'à se que je trouve le vrai amour, après elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, cette rupture m'a fait exigeait le meilleur.

Et maintenant, je tiens dans mes mains un journal, sportif, faut-il préciser, en première page un titre noir s'étale : Sanae Nakasawa et Kojiro Hyuga, la danseuse et le footballeur, deux athlètes symboles du Japon, vont se marier en bonne et juste noce durant l'été prochain…

_Il a suffit que je défaille _

_Pour enfin gagner la bataille _

_Le ciel était en moi_

_(Debout les fous)_


End file.
